Visitante inesperada
by Halane
Summary: La calma reina en el Going Merry, pero el sueño de uno de sus tripulantes se verá turbado... ¿Quién lo despertará?


La noche era suave y cálida, y toda la tripulación del Going Merry estaba sumida en sueños. Nami y Robin dormían en una habitación compartida, la pelirroja en un gran sofá y la morena en su habitual tumbona.

En la habitación más grande del barco, los chicos componían una irritante pero armoniosa sinfonía con sus ronquidos: los fuertes de Luffy, los apagados de Zoro, los delicados de Sanji, los suaves de Chopper y los extraños y largos de Usopp.

La puerta chirrió, pero no logró pertubar a ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera a Zoro, habitualmente tan alerta. Una sinuosa figura serpenteó entre ellos, dejando tras de sí una estela de elegante perfume. Finalmente, se inclinó sobre uno de los chicos, que lucía una sonrisa enorme y mejillas sonrojadas.

Sanji soñaba con sus chicas, cuando de repente algo empezó a alejarlo de su mundo de fantasía… Algo que venía de fuera, una sensación en sus labios, algo que no tenía que estar allí. Iba a pegar inconscientemente una patada, pensando que sería Luffy, siempre rodando en sueños por la habitación, o quizá Zoro, que dormía cerca de allí, incluso Usopp o Chopper, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que esos dedos (porque eran unos dedos los que se paseaban por sus labios) no podían ser de ninguno de ellos. No eran flexibles y elásticos como los de Luffy, ni ásperos y fuertes como los de Zoro, ni peludos como los de Chopper ni ásperos como los de Usopp. Eran unos dedos largos, suaves como la seda, acariciadores, cálidos, largos, unos dedos que el cocinero sabía que tenían unas preciosas uñas de perfecta forma y longitud. Le parecía imposible, pero estaba seguro… Abrió los ojos, intentando parecer atractivo a pesar de su situación, y se encontró con lo que había imaginado: unos ojos profundos y aguamarina, de mirada dulce y terriblemente seductora.

- Robin¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó en un susurro, sentándose e intentando disimular su sorpresa y sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

En lugar de contestar, Robin se acomodó y siguió paseando sus dedos por la cara de Sanji, apartando su precioso cabello rubio de la cara del cocinero, y de repente se inclinó y lo besó delicadamente en los labios, con un roce más que un beso. El chico se sintió arder… Eso era lo que siempre había soñado, tener a Robin o bien a Nami, y aquí estaba Robin, que parecía haber ido a buscarlo. Pudo, en ese roce, sentir su delicadeza y su suavidad, su perfume de flores, su flequillo de cabellos oscuros y misteriosos acariciando su cara. Sin pensárselo mucho, se tiró de lleno y, rodeando la delgada cintura de Robin, la besó en serio, con toda la pasión de su carácter de Don Juan.

Cuando se separaron, Robin habló por primera vez esa noche, y a Sanji su voz le sonó a campanillas de oro:

- No aguantaba más… Tenía que venir, estar contigo, mirarte y tenerte…

- No hables, no hace falta.- interrumpió el cocinero, temiendo que se arrepintiese. Y siguieron besándose. Sanji metió sus manos por la camiseta de Robin, que llevaba un sencillo pijama azul como sus ojos compuesto por una camiseta de tiras y un pantalón corto que resaltaba sus bellas piernas. Se la quitó rápidamente, y ella le quitó la camisa. Robin casi no devolvía los besos, se limitaba a acariciar su espalda, y eso provocaba mucho a Sanji, que no estaba acostumbrado a que el dejaran hacer tan libremente.

Entonces notó que otros dos brazos le quitaban la camisa, y recordó el poder de Robin, pensando en lo útil que era. Otros dos brazos atajaron su cara, impidiéndole besar a su camarada, mientras las dos manos originales seguían en su espalda.

- Sanji… Esto quedará entre nosotros¿verdad? Porque tú me quieres, yo te quiero, pero… Debemos pensar en él, en nuestro capitán. Y esto no es lo que a él le gustaría.

El cocinero del amor la miró, tan guapa sin su camiseta, con su pelo habitualmente suelto recogido en una coleta, tan natural y a la vez tan sofisticada, tan hermosa, con esos ojos brillantes y esa mueca preocupada y a la vez indiferente en sus labios.

- No pienses en el idiota de Luffy. Piensa en mí, disfruta del momento, Robin. Como hago yo…- entonces Sanji cayó otra vez sobre el suelo, con Robin sobre él. La abrazó dulcemente y en ese momento…

- ¡Ayyy, suéltameee!

Sanji despertó bruscamente. Luffy se revolvía entre sus brazos con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces?- gritó el cocinero.

- ¡Suéltamee!- repitió el capitán, obstinado. Zoro, que se había despertado con los ruidos, reía escandalosamente, mientras Usopp y Chopper, que empezaba a despertar, los miraban estupefactos.

- ¡Qué bajo has caído, calzonazos!- se burló el espadachín.

- ¡Cállate, idiota!- Sanji apartó a Luffy al fin, de un empujón.

Ya había pasado como media hora, y todos se habían levantado, menos las dos chicas del barco. Sanji preparaba el desayuno entre las conversaciones y bromas de Chopper, Usopp y Luffy y las miradas burlonas de Zoro, que todavía reía de vez en cuando. Entonces entró Robin, sumándose a las bromas.

Sanji le tendió una bandeja con zumo de piña servido en unas preciosas copas, y ella le sonrió. Quizás por su sueño, o quizás por sus deseos de que hubiese sido real, a Sanji le pareció notar algo distinto en esa sonrisa, le pareció que era más cercana y sincera, juguetona. Y la devolvió mucho menos babeante que de costumbre. "¿Habrá sido un sueño después de todo?" se preguntó.

* * *

_Hi! Este fanfic no es enteramente mío... La idea me la dio Lorely, una chica de mi foro habitual de OP. Ella se veía incapaz de desarrollarla, y me la cedió porque quería verla escrita. Se lo agradezco, porque la idea era buena, aunque la escena es un poco más "hot" de lo que suelo hacer yo, que tiendo a ser más a lo Jane Austen XDDD_

_Pues nada, aquí queda, un Sanji-Robin, aunque yo no creo en esta pareja )_


End file.
